


Love in the Time of Covid

by The_Literary_Assassin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: COVID-19, Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Literary_Assassin/pseuds/The_Literary_Assassin
Summary: Andrea is not doing well. Miranda can help and so she does. Because Miranda looks out for her own, and Andrea - despite all talk otherwise - has always been Miranda's. This was supposed to be a Christmas fic. Turns out, it is not really. Treat it like a Christmas present instead.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 123
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: It has just occurred to me that this was supposed to be a Christmas fic - and - well it's so far not. I'm going to have to swing some festive-ness at the end there. Hope that's fine with you all. To that end, Happy whatever you celebrate (or nothing at all) to you all. 2020 has been an... interesting year... let us hope that we're on the up and up as we move forward with things.**   
>  **Also, if you are interested, know there will be more After Dark quite soon. I just have to put the finishing bits on the next chapter and then write the rest.**   
>  **Thank you all for following and showing such love and support for my little dabbling. I adore each and every one of you.**
> 
> _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._
> 
> -0-

Miranda sighed as she flicked off the news. She was standing in her office, overlooking the city and knew this was the end of life as they had known it.

March 18 they had reduced their onsite staff by half. The next day they halved that number again. Despite their history, Miranda was impressed with the decisive action the Mayor and the Governor had taken and had done all she could to make sure that her people were safe.

Today, March 19 they were sending everyone home. Tomorrow, she didn't doubt they would close all non-essential businesses and Runway, despite her feelings on the subject, was included in that.

"Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Your husband is on line 3."

She sighed, rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

"Richard, will you give me one moment to finish." She didn't wait for confirmation. "Rebecca, have Nigel begin the shutdown. Send them home two at a time. Two additional may leave via the stairs. If I find anyone breaking this time there will be no need to work from home. Make sure all those that need it have a HotSpot and make sure that we have copies of all the forms on file."

"Yes, Miranda. I have double-checked that already but will do so again."

"Have Roy pick up my online order from Whole Foods before he comes here and call the twins to remind them that their English assignment is due tomorrow," Rebecca scribbled the last part and Miranda paused for a beat. "Then you and Molly may leave. Coordinate with Nigel as to timing. I will phone you tomorrow to begin the process of going fully online."

"Of course," she said professionally. Miranda did like that about her. "Stay safe, Miranda."

"And you," she allowed.

Already they had been notified of three possible infections. Thankfully, those people were already working from home before the mandate. She knew from the way the current Administration was going that this would not be a smooth transitional period, so she jotted down a note on a Post-It and picked up the phone.

"My apologies," she said, sounding anything but contrite.

"They are refusing to see me."

"Okay," Miranda mused.

In truth, she had expected this call yesterday when the girls had turned down the opportunity to visit their father outside the city. While it seemed wise on the surface, the girls and Miranda were well versed in Richard's political standpoint and the company he chose to keep. He was yet to purchase a mask, nor did he take one that had been offered to him and as far as she knew, he was still working with the public.

"Richard, tomorrow all non-essential businesses will be closed. Your refusal to believe in this pandemic has hurt the children and at fifteen and ten months, I will not be forcing them to do anything they do not wish. They have a stress-free, safe, clean environment which they can use to do their best in this trying time and they do not wish to upend that. I," he spluttered, but she continued. "I am sorry you feel hard done by and while your blatant disregard for our children's safety has concerned me, it is ultimately not my decision."

"It is my right, as a father -"

"To do what?" she almost scoffed, biting it back at the last moment.

"To see them. You are keeping them from me."

"I am not," she said simply. "They are old enough to make rational and sensible decisions. Had they decided to join you outside of the city, I would likewise have made no fuss at all, because they have chosen to do so after careful consideration."

"I am their father," he all but screamed. "I control them."

"No," she whispered, her temper getting the better of her. "Your rights as a father are to protect your children at all costs. I have failed to see you do this but that is beside the point. I will have them FaceTime you tonight so that you may discuss it more with them."

"I will sue you."

"Fine, I wish you luck in finding a sitting court that will trouble themselves with someone deciding that the middle of a pandemic is the correct time for a custody battle," Miranda chuckled evilly. "Let alone find a lawyer," she considered it for half a second and added: "With any legal prowess, that will take on your case with no evidence of a breach of terms. The city-wide mandate is law, Richard. Do not think for one moment that I will not rain a fiery hell down on you, should you pursue this."

"Boil your head," he screamed, hanging up the phone.

Her lips twitched for a moment at the juvenile retort before she got back to business. The IT team had been uploading everything they might need during this time away and would do what they could from their own home offices. In the meantime, Miranda would take what she could from the office. One never knew what one might need at a time like this and, sometimes, you needed to have something to touch while you worked. Either way, she was not looking forward to moving 100% online, even for a short time. The future looked grim enough without this setback.

She glanced outside her office and found Rebecca watching her before she smiled and waved, turning to leave without another word. Miranda was instantly transported back to another time an assistant had waved her goodbye and she sat down abruptly. Her memory supplied her with eight months of montage and by the time she came out of it, her hands were shaking. Rebecca, while being a competent and thorough assistant, was _not_ Andréa. And though Miranda had tried very hard to avoid thoughts of the young brunette, they were becoming more and more difficult to prevent. She tried to figure out when they started creeping into her mind but found that she couldn't. As far as she could tell, Andréa had always been there, in the back of her thoughts, but never far away. She sighed and packed up the rest of her things and procuring her mask from the state-of-the-art UV sanitizer, she put that in its case as well. It would be a godsend for how much time the twins spent on their devices and though she intended to be as isolated as possible, one could never be too careful.

Sighing as she took another look around her office, she wondered when she would be back. Or, whether she would be back at all.

Print journalism was becoming a dinosaur in a land of meteorites. Already some well-known, age-old publications had been forced to wind up, including several subsidiaries of Vogue and even Oprah's magazine. While it made sense to put those entirely online, she did not intend for Runway to be next. Auto-Universe was on the cusp and while she felt for those that would soon be out of a job, she knew the excess capital would come in handy to keep the rest of them afloat. Runway was the flagship, not a flash in the pan and not a subsidiary of another. Runway _was_ fashion and she would be damned if it was going anywhere.

Shaking off the melancholy, she took a seat on the pristine couch and threw her glasses in her purse. Sighing as she looked out over her empire, such as it was, her thoughts could not help but return to Andréa.

When Andréa had left, Miranda had it in mind that she would keep tabs on her. And she did for a time. Then, Emily was promoted, and the new girl left in a cloud of perfume and obscenities and after Rebeccas was hired, it seemed wrong, somehow, to let Andréa come between them all. As it was, Andréa was firmly under Miranda's skin and had been for a long while. Realistically, she could have spent a night looking Andréa up, but she hadn't. She had let her simmer in her brain until she was impossible to ignore.

New York was a large city full of success and failure and she desperately hoped that Andréa was part of the former, rather than the latter. Hearing a noise outside her office, a masked Nigel entered with a knock and stood at the doorway.

"Well," he said, his voice muffled from the covering. "Here's looking at you kid."

She snorted as she put her own mask on and stood, gathering her things.

"Nigel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever hear from Andréa?"

"Andy?" Nigel asked, his eyes doing all the emotive work needed for her to know the answer before he spoke. "Um, yes, as a matter of fact." There was a pregnant pause. "Why do you ask?"

"Something reminded me of her today," Miranda amused. "It is nothing. How is our bright and shining star."

"Um," he sighed. "Look, you weren't to know," he said sadly, causing a great pit in Miranda's stomach to open up. "But she lost her job, three days ago. Along with the paycheck that was going to pay her rent and all of her health insurance."

"I detest that about this country, Nigel," she seethed. "That health should be tied up with your job is criminal."

"I won't argue, for two reasons: I agree, but also this was a decidedly bad blow for her."

"Is she ill?

"Not her," she watched his eyes squint and knew that he'd winced. She leant forward. "She fell pregnant, quite by accident about 11 months ago now." Her mouth dropped open. "Had him at 31 weeks and spent several weeks in the NICU before he was released, three weeks ago. Last week they were all laid off and with his medical bills and no paycheck," he sighed. "She will not make this month's rent. I," he blushed, even under his mask. "Have already paid her water and heating but I can't," he sighed. "I made some bad investments and I pay for my mother's housing, I have no spare capital to invest."

Miranda's brain was running a mile-a-minute, Trying to both cope and quantify the information.

"Why didn't she -" she shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was asking but she paced without meaning to, chewing on her lip. "She will be evicted?"

"Yes," Nigel sighed. "I have offered her my sofa, but with a baby -"

"Give me her number."

"What?"

"Her number, Nigel. An email, whatever. I shall handle this."

"Mir -" he frowned, even as he drew his phone from his pocket and flashed over her address, phone number and email. "Miranda."

"I don't know why," she muttered, feeling quite tired suddenly. "I only know I must."

"If it's any consolation, she's been in total isolation for the last three weeks since she got home from the hospital. Obviously, with a preemie, she has to be extra careful."

"I remember," Miranda sighed, doing just that. "Thank you," she said before he could go. She stepped forward for a hug from her best friend and remembered that hugs were a thing of the past. "I -" she smiled under her mask at him, knowing he would see it. "Stay safe, my friend."

He offered his elbow and she knocked hers against his.

"And you, darling. Give my love to the girls. We're the last ones so I'll let you go first. I'll check everything is shut down before getting the lights."

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes against her express permission and watched him walk away.

Everything had changed and with it, so must she.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: As Jaely pointed out, my timeline is a tad squiffy and I should have mentioned that. I don't recall when the film was set (honestly think I've watched it once) but yes. As Miranda mentioned in CH1 - the twins are nearly 16 and it's March 2020. Just roll with it. It doesn't matter, the twins don't make too big an impact and honestly, I care very little for timelines lol**
> 
> _See disclaimer, Ch1_
> 
> -0-

The air was just beginning to cool as she left the building. Downtown Manhattan looked very very different with very few people about. She had noticed before she left for work this morning that quite a few of her neighbours had already departed for their holiday houses, but Miranda was content at home. She would have their groceries delivered and her work would keep her occupied while school would keep the twins as busy. If only they could keep safe while they were all waiting for the end of it, they would be fine.

"Good evening Miranda," Roy's muffled voice reached her ears as he opened the door for her.

"Hello, Roy. Straight home."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As they drove through the streets, she realised she had accommodated everyone else and had failed to take into account her life-long sidekick and driver.

"Roy," she groaned, drawing his attention from the road. "Why did you not say anything," she groaned as she realised.

"I," he winced under his mask. "You're you?"

"Quite," she sighed. "Rest assured that whether you are driving me or not, your salary will remain."

"Miranda, that's -"

"For the time being, it will remain. Depending on how long this goes on, we may have to have another conversation about it, but for now, it remains."

"I," he rubbed his face, then groaned and as they stopped at the light, lathered his hands in sanitizer. "Sorry. My wife got laid off. Which is fine; she's been taking care of the kids and their schooling, but I -"

"I take care of my people, Roy," she said, more kindly than she'd probably spoken to him in her life. 

"I know you do, Miranda," he muttered, glancing at her before setting off as the light turned. "I know. But it's going to hurt us all and it would be much better to make sure you come out of this able to keep going than to have us all break apart in the middle."

"We will get through it. My job has not changed in this regard, only the way in which I perform it. You are my personal driver. You will be taken care of."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"I am sorry for not making that clear when the decisions were made. I told Cara weeks ago, only because she had to leave for her mother's."

He nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. As they pulled up to The Townhouse, her thoughts calmed but then she realised that someone would have to collect Andréa and her son.

"Roy," she said quietly. "I have in mind I will have one more job for you to do before I let you go. As ever, I will compensate you over your time but you have the right of refusal."

"I'm in," he nodded. "What do you need."

"Do you remember Andréa?"

"Andy? Of course."

"It is possible I will need you to go and pick her up and bring her to the Townhouse. She will have a baby with her. And perhaps most of her things."

He grinned and turned in his seat, his eye twinkling. The man had carried Cassidy to the car when she was released from the NICU, for heaven's sake, so she tamped down on the little bit of ire that it ignited.

"I always knew there was something going on."

"Going on," she rolled her eyes. "Roy. There was nothing going on."

"But she was special," he said, not asking. "Had to be blind to miss it."

"Well," Miranda sighed, feeling safe in the car, despite the situation. "Yes, she was. You don't mind? I do not know when she will be ready?"

"Not at all," Roy smiled. "I'll deliver them, safe and sound, as soon as you say the word. And help her with her things, of course."

"I'll text you the address. Take care, Roy."

"I will. You too. Keep those babies," he chuckled. "All of them, safe."

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Miranda."

She got out of the car and gathered her belongings while he brought the groceries to the step, waving from a respectful distance to the girls before running back to his car and pulling around the block. He would wait while she decontaminated herself and her things, and made the most difficult phone call she'd made in quite a while.

-0-

By the time she'd disinfected the groceries and put them away, showered, changed and disinfected all of her things, she was exhausted. Though she did not often partake, she looked forward to the small glass of wine she'd promised herself before making her call. She was very much aware that Roy was waiting on her, but he could wait a little longer. She always compensated him accordingly. 

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello Bobbsey," she smiled, finally taking Caroline in her arms and holding tight. "It is good to see you finally."

"Are you okay Mom?" Cassidy asked from the doorway.

"I am," she smiled, offering a hug to her as well. "I am going to pour myself half a glass of wine but I would like to ask you something before I do the final things before I can stop for tonight."

"Can I pour?" Cassidy asked.

"You may," Miranda smiled. "The one in the door."

Cassidy got the wine, Caroline got a glass and Miranda was left twiddling her thumbs, or thereabouts, while her girls brought her the drink. She sat down and let them snuggle under her arms for a moment before she took a sip.

"I have two things," she started.

"Oh, Dad?" Caroline asked. "He already called. He shouted at Cass so we hung up."

"I'm sorry, sweethearts," she said. And she was. She wished, not for the first time, that she'd chosen someone less of a capricious asshole to procreate with.

"It's okay. It's not your fault he's a moron."

"Cassidy," Miranda chastised gently. "He is still your father."

"He's going to die of this thing if he's not careful. And he'll cry and complain about Libtard conspiracy theories when it's all his own fault that he's too stupid to read an article."

She rolled her eyes but chose not to rebuke their opinions. The fact that she shared them would go unsaid.

"What's the second thing?"

"Um," she took another fortifying swallow. "Do either of you remember my previous assistant?"

"Emily?"

"No," Miranda sighed. "Andréa."

"Oh, Andy? Yeah! We -" Caroline swallowed the rest of her words and Miranda looked at her sideways.

"We what?"

"May have kept in touch?" Cassidy whispered. "I know it's probably not what you wanted, but she was really nice and she stuck with us. She asks us how we are and how you are and stuff. And," she winced. "She cared, you know?"

Miranda let the slip go and looked at her daughters like she had never seen them before.

"You have kept in touch with Andréa, this whole time, and not told me?"

"We knew she hurt you," Caroline whispered. "And we really liked her. She was kind to us when she didn't have to. We -"

"Caro!"

"What?" Miranda asked.

"We are the ones that sent her up the stairs," Cassidy groaned. "Right at the beginning. We were brats and we have apologised since."

"I had no idea."

"She's not been in touch for a while though. We were honestly beginning to get worried."

"According to Uncle Nigel, she's had a baby and the baby has not been very well. Like you both, he was born early and due to the pandemic, she has lost her job."

"You're bringing her here, aren't you Mom? We can't leave her out there. If one of them gets sick, she could -"

"I am going to try, Bobbsey," Miranda soothed. "I am going to try."

"Mom," Cassidy asked, looking worried. "Did you," she swallowed. "Are you -"

Miranda looked at her for a long while before taking pity on her.

"Am I -"

"Into her? I guess?"

Miranda swallowed and tried not to blush as her baby aired her most inner thoughts.

"I," she sighed. "Am unsure of my complete feelings but -"

"There was something different about her, wasn't there?"

"There was," Miranda agreed. "But," she said gently, but firmly. "Andréa may not share these feelings. And she has just had a baby and has lost her job so that is not the reason I am inviting her here. I am simply doing something kind for someone that -"

"You love."

She tried to stop herself from smiling, but she couldn't.

"Do you two have any homework?"

"Yeah," Caroline grinned. "We're going."

"Love you," Cassidy whispered, kneeling up on the seat and wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I don't think she doesn't like you. She always tells us to make sure someone's taking care of you. That means she cares, right?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Miranda sighed, resting her forehead on her child. "Perhaps."

"Well, we love you," Caroline echoed. "And we support you with whatever."

"I love you," Miranda said, kissing her hair. "Both of you."

"Say hi to Andy for us," Caroline called as they ran up the stairs.

-0-

It rang twice before it was picked up. As it should be, Miranda thought with a smile.

"Miranda? Is everything okay?"

"Andréa," she said softly. "We are fine on my end. It is rather you that I am concerned about." Andréa was well versed in how she worked. It would not surprise her to get straight to the point.

"I -" A noise made her pause. "Shit. Hang on Miranda."

"Take your time."

She meant it too. She carried her wine up the stairs and took out her AirPods, fixing them in her ears while she waited. She sat languidly on the chaise in her office and sipped her wine.

"Sorry, Miranda. Sorry."

"Don't be," Miranda said genuinely. "Do you want me to call you back?"

"No," Andy sighed. "It probably won't get better."

"I remember well," Miranda chuckled.

"You -" Another pause. "You know. Miranda, why are you calling?"

"I had a chat with Nigel today."

"He had _no_ right to do that."

"Andréa," she said gently. "He wasn't gossiping. I asked."

"Why?"

"Because something reminded me of you and despite my best efforts, I," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Did not do as I promised myself I would do?"

"And what is that?"

"Keep track of you."

"You -"

"I also had an interesting chat with my girls."

"Ah," Andréa said quickly. "Miranda I -"

"Thank you, Andréa," she said, cutting the woman off. "For standing by them, despite your, _our,_ circumstances. 

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not angry. I'm not even mildly upset. I am glad that they have had the benefit of your intelligence and your fairness and kindness these past few years."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Nothing is needed," Miranda soothed. "Except this," she amended immediately. "Nigel told me of your circumstances. I would like to ask you something. And I need you to consider it properly before you give me an answer."

"Oookay?" Andréa said carefully.

"The Townhouse is large, it has several empty rooms. Room enough for you and your new bundle of joy. There is even a spare office that you may utilise. And the rent is," she smirked to herself. "Well, even in these conditions, it is criminal that it could be so low."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Andréa said sternly. "What are you asking?"

"Come and live here."

There was absolute silence on the other end of the phone and Miranda had been in enough business negotiations to wait it out.

"You want -"

"I have the room, the capability and the inclination, Andréa."

"You are Miranda Priestly."

"I am. And while that has not changed, Andréa, I found that I was never much like her with you," she said, not meaning to, but finding no lie in it either. "When it mattered."

"I," Andréa fell silent again. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that I'm offering you a lifeline in a time when it seems you have none. I have been where you are, Andréa. And, in the interest of baring all, as it were, we are isolating completely. Today was the last day of physical work, although if you wish we can avoid each other for two weeks? I saw a sum total of two people within six feet of me. Rebecca and Nigel."

"Who the hell is Rebecca?" Andréa asked. 

"Oh," Miranda chuckled. "My assistant."

Andréa snorted and Miranda smiled in response.

"May I clarify something?"

"You may."

"You want me to bring myself and my four-month-old son to The Townhouse, to stay, somewhat indefinitely while we ride out this horrendous pandemic. What about Runway? What about the girls?"

"I do. Work will continue as normal. I have my own office, the girls do their schooling in the dining room. They have expressed nothing but excitement that you may be arriving very soon."

"I'm -"

"We've been over this," Miranda reminded her gently. 

"Yes. Sorry, I -"

The baby chose that moment to cry and Andréa groaned on the line. 

"Andréa? Roy is likely already outside the building. I will text you his number and you may coordinate with him as to how you wish to accommodate what you need. Rest assured that if there is something you need, however, we will find a way to get it."

"You realise this is nuts, don't you?" Andréa said loudly. Miranda imagined her stepping away and picking up a tiny baby barely big enough to fill the space her long arms would make.

"I realise it is unorthodox," she said calmly. "But we live in unorthodox times."

There was a groan.

"Fine. You realise I'm only agreeing to this because I know it's you. And, I'm desperate and -" another pause. "I trust you."

"Andréa?" Miranda called, knowing that she was now busy already making plans on how to get everything she needed to remove from the apartment into the car. "I am glad to hear it. Roy is being paid for his time. Please utilise his help for whatever you need."

"I, hang on, Miranda."

As it was, this was the longest phone call she'd probably had in twenty years, but Miranda did hang on and after a moment, Andréa's voice filled her ears again.

"I have to move all my stuff out."

"Oh," Miranda sighed, rubbing her head. "Of course. Do you have a date planned?"

"No," Andréa muttered. "He gave me the notice today. If I can't pay in eight days, I'm out."

"That is enough time to plan," Miranda soothed. "Come with whatever you can now and we will make arrangements to have things either stored or collected in a day or two."

"Thank you," Andréa whispered. "Truly. I'm not sure you realise how -"

"You are welcome. Get Roy to help. I will see you soon. Do you have any dietary requirements? I was thinking of making salmon."

"No," she groaned. "That sounds amazing actually."

"Good. That's -" 

Miranda stopped herself. She did not want to say that to Andréa. She said that to her underlings. To the people on her payroll. She did not say that to people that mattered to her and despite her not quite knowing - or rather, not quite wanting to think those thoughts - Andrea did matter.

"I will see you soon," she said instead.

"Okay," Andréa whispered. "Sure."

They hung up and Miranda groaned to herself and stood. She hadn't really intended to make salmon but she simultaneously realised that Andréa probably wasn't eating all that well either. Nodding to herself and putting on a podcast she'd been meaning to catch up on, she made her way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I realised belatedly that I made an error in the previous chapter. The baby is four MONTHS old, not four weeks - as Andy said below - 2 months corrected.**
> 
> **That's my bad, but it's been fixed by the time you read this. I'm hella tired so I dunno if there's anything else you need to know. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews <3**
> 
> **I guess it's worth noting this is a short one so if it seems quick, it is. Roll with it.**
> 
> -0-

More than an hour later, Andréa arrived on the doorstep looking exhausted. 

"ANDY!"

"Girls," she said sternly, ensuring they listened while Andréa sanitized her hands. "Firstly. Remember, we need to give Andréa the room she needs, before ambushing her with your affections."

"Hi," Andy smiled. "I'll hug you all in a moment, alright?"

"Deal," Cassidy grinned. "Can we help with anything Mom?"

"Why don't you set a place at the table for Andréa. I will be there to cook her fish as soon as she is settled."

"Miranda, you don't -"

"It's alright," she said gently. "Please trust me." Andréa looked as though she was going to say something, but she wisely decided not to speak. "Now," she nodded to the baby carrier by Andréa's feet. "What can I help with."

"I have," Andy waved absently behind her. "Boxes and suitcases in the car. I changed before we came here. Just in case."

"So do not bother doing so again," Miranda waved her off. "Roy will deliver your things into the garage behind the house and whatever you need immediately, I can disinfect while you get settled?"

"That would be," she closed her eyes and Miranda couldn't help it. She stepped forward and touched Andréa's arm gently. The muscle trembled under her hand and she pulled on it gently, steering Andréa into her arms.

"Oh," Andréa whispered.

It seemed only natural that her arms would hold Andréa so perfectly. The curves that were always in all the right places were accentuated just a little in places. While motherhood had added to her curves, she had definitely lost weight. Enough to worry Miranda a little as she remembered being ordered to put some on after her girls were born.

"I've missed you," another whisper caressed her ear, along with a cold nose and warm breath.

"I have missed you," Miranda breathed. "Introduce me to your son?"

"I wasn't," she frowned. "I didn't -"

"It doesn't matter," Miranda shrugged, meaning it. "He is yours. Is there anybody that insists on fighting you for him?"

"No," Andréa blushed. "I, I don't even remember his name, to be honest."

"You lucky thing," Miranda chuckled. "I wish Richard would forget mine."

"Nobody could forget you," Andréa said. Her eyes went comically wide as she realised what she'd said. "I mean," she laughed sardonically. "Well. I did try. It didn't work in the slightest."

"I, for one, am glad," Miranda smiled. 

"This is Archie," Andréa grinned. Miranda was overcome with all the butterflies and the jitters and the things that people whispered about in poems that she had never allowed herself the time to feel. That smile was overwhelming. She blinked, realising she'd tuned out. 

"Oh Andréa," she said, losing any semblance of normality she had clawed back. "He is beautiful."

"I'm pretty partial to him. We had a rough start, but he's a trooper."

"And how is he?"

"Healthy. Mostly deaf," Andy frowned. "Not that it bothers me at all, we're working in signing but it's," she shrugged.

"Something that we will overcome, I'm sure. He is strong," Miranda said, charmed at the grip he had on her finger. 

"I know," Andréa laughed. "And he's, well, two months corrected."

"And he was 31 weeks?"

"Yes," Andréa sighed. Miranda noticed she was swaying a little on her feet and realised she'd kept the poor woman in the entrance hall.

"Andréa, I beg your forgiveness. Come in. Roy will have left your things by now. I have far more comfortable rooms than the entrance hall."

She chuckled and looked around. 

"I hadn't even noticed, to be honest."

Miranda smiled and offered her arm to Andréa, who latched on to it as Miranda directed her into the kitchen. 

"Mom!" Cassidey grinned at the stove, brandishing a spatula. "You took too long and Andy looks  _ hella _ skinny."

"Cassidy," Miranda groaned. "Thank you."

"I didn't even burn the skin," she smiled. "But," she poked it. "Can you come and check it?"

"I will guard him with my life," Miranda muttered, leaving her at the kitchen table with her youngest.

"Hi Andy," Caroline whispered, tucking herself under Andréa's arm.

"Hey Munchkin," Andréa muttered, pressing a kiss to her hair. Miranda threw out all previous misconceptions of how she felt about Andréa. It was becoming pretty evident that she was madly and irreversibly in love with the younger woman.

"Oh, he's so sweet!" Cassidy squealed. Archie slept through it and Miranda was reminded that he had very little, if any, hearing. Still, if things worked as she hoped they did, it wouldn't take much to add them both to her own healthcare plan. And then, he would get the best care possible, moving forward. A luxury that she knew many did not have, but one she was happy to provide, even if Andréa decided this was not what she wanted. 

She turned her body to protect Archie from any splatter and peered into the heat.

"Flip it?" she instructed.

Cassidy did so, with some aplomb, and Miranda cracked a rare smile. 

"That looks perfect," Miranda nodded. "Can you plate it?"

"Yep!" Cassidy nodded, pulling out a pair of tongs. "I can do it."

"Beautiful," Miranda whispered, kissing her hair. "Thank you, darling."

Cassidy delivered dinner to their guest and sat down as Andréa sang her praises. It didn't take her long to demolish the lot and Miranda cleared her throat. 

"I know it is exciting, Bobbseys, but you are still required to attend school tomorrow and it is getting late. Why don't you go and get ready for bed and come back down to say goodnight after your taste is completed."

"Okay," Caroline sighed, leaning against Andréa.

"Hey," she soothed, making Miranda's heart squeeze. "I'll be here tomorrow, remember."

That drew wide smiles from both of them and they pressed twin kisses to Andréa's cheeks, before running from the room in a whirling dervish of excitement.

"They may not sleep tonight," Miranda chuckled, watching them go.

"I'm sorry -"

"I want you to try something for me," Miranda said seriously. Andréa nodded. "Stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for, so there is no need to utter it."

"But I -"

"Andréa," she said softly. "You are here because we want you here. Because I -"

"I'm not going crazy, am I?" she said, interrupting Miranda quietly. "There is something here I'm not seeing?"

Miranda went very still as she considered her options. She could lash out, tell Andréa she was going crazy. 

"Miranda," she said a little plea in her voice. "Please?"

"I," she took a deep breath and sat down, being careful to mind Archie's head as she did. It felt so good to have a baby back in her arms. She had missed it and not realised. "Before I say anything more, I want you to know something." Andréa sat forward. "No matter what happens at this moment, you are welcome to stay here, hassle-free, until such a time as you wish to leave. No tricks, no bargains, no favours. I offer our hospitality freely, even if what I am about to say is not," she swallowed. "What you want to hear."

"Mir -"

"I admit that before perhaps today I have not made as much headway on these thoughts as I perhaps should have. That is not to say that I don't know my own mind, but I do, generally, spend a little more time considering them before sharing them."

"Or before you decide not to share them at all?"

Miranda's mouth twitched as she bit back a smile and then, she relaxed.

"It may seem altogether ridiculous that I would say this to you after so long, Andréa, but -"

"I realised that I'd fallen in love with you on the steps of the Hôtel de Crillon," Andréa blurted, looking both terrified and gratified as Miranda's mouth fell open. "I didn't know it. It wasn't," she shrugged. "What it is now, then, I mean. But when you turned to speak to me and I wasn't there. The way you searched for me. The way your eyes found mine across the Place de la Concorde? That's when I knew what I'd done, what had happened. I was in love with you. And it's why I had to go. I couldn't be what you needed to be  _ and _ feel that way about you"

Miranda was reeling. She had no idea what to do next so instead she busied herself fiddling with the corner of Archie's blanket.

"Miranda?"

"I -" 

This was not what Miranda Priestly did. This was cowardice and she picked her head up and met Andréa's eyes.

"I did not realise then."

"You -"

"It wasn't really until Paris was over and I left your desk open. For a whole week. It wasn't that I thought you were coming back." The corners of her mouth turned up just a little. "You were bigger than us. But I left it open and ran poor Emily ragged. It was Nigel that talked some sense into me. He was hurt and he missed you as much as I did and he asked me why the New Girl hadn't started yet. So I moved on. But she never stayed long. And she wasn't you."

"I had no idea I had that much impact," Andréa whispered.

"Neither did I," Miranda snorted. "Today, as we were wrapping up. My assistant, Rebecca," She snorted as she realised why Rebecca had been given a chance. There were many things about her that reminded her of Andréa's efficiency. "She waved to me before she left. Waved," she said incredulously. "To me!"

"Like I did," Andréa whispered.

"Yes," Miranda nodded. "And in that moment I experienced every second that I had you next to me and found myself an idiot."

"You are not an idiot, Miranda."

"I let this many years go by without realising Andréa. I could have," she frowned. "I  _ should _ have known."

"To clarify, just for posterity's sake, say," Andréa said haltingly. "You're saying -"

"I, too, fell in love with you," Miranda said, as simply as breathing. She laughed a little as she heard it loud and clear in her quiet kitchen. "I have loved you since the moment you dropped that manuscript on my desk, I think. You gave me  _ such  _ a look."

"That was the first day I saw you," Andréa whispered. "I think. After seeing what going home was like and meeting your twins. I saw you then. As you."

"And I fell in love with you for it."

Andréa sighed and Miranda did her best to busy herself with the baby again. 

"Now what?"

"I don't know," Miranda whispered, almost to Archie, rather than Andréa. "I have been wondering the same thing all afternoon. Perhaps," she paused. "Perhaps we should sleep on it and come back to it at a time when everything is not new and when we have had time to process it all?"

"Sure," Andréa nodded, though she looked sad. "We can do that."

"Unless -"

"Yes?"

"Unless you don't want to do that?"

"I," she shrugged. "Have known I was in love with you for years."

"You say it so freely," Miranda marvelled. "Like I am not me and you were not -"

"A lot has happened since then," Andréa nodded. "I have grown, as a person, in character? In strength? Having this one has made me realise that I can't always be," she frowned. "Quite so malleable. I need to be making decisions, instantly, as you do. His survival depends on me getting them right. Your lessons saved his life, Miranda. And I promised myself that if I ever saw you again, no matter what, I would thank you for that."

"I- "

"You were in the room with me, the whole time. I knew it. I knew what you would say and what you would do and how you would do it. I," she blushed. "I cut swathes through the doctors when I thought they didn't have his best interests in heart."

"Do you want him back?" Miranda said, realising she had monopolised Andréa's child.

"Noo," Andréa chuckled. "I would give my life, but I'm totally okay for now, if you are?"

"I admit I miss them as babies. It is such a beautiful time, Andréa. Treasure it."

"I plan to, but I'm also very happy to have my arms back for a while."

Miranda chuckled and traced Archie's features delicately. 

"He's so tiny, and he looks so like you," she muttered, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Does he?" Andréa sighed. "Oh thank God."

"I remember Richard being quite put out when they both ended up looking like me," Miranda smirked. "Cassidy gets her wild streak from him, but it remains to be seen in Caroline."

"Oh, I dunno about that," Andréa chuckled. "You can be pretty wild."

Miranda stared at her, feeling the heat creeping up her face. In truth, wild was never anything she could consider labelling herself, but with the new revelations between them, there was something stirring just under her skin. A wildness she'd never felt before. She felt like a raw nerve, exposed and on edge and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do next.

Andréa made that decision for her. She stood, groaning a little, and put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Come on," Andréa said, holding out her hand. "I need to start unpacking."

"Of course," Miranda nodded, feeling put out that she didn't think of that. "Let me show you your rooms."

As they mounted the stairs, the girls met them halfway and Andréa spent a good amount of time with her arms wrapped around both of them, her head between them, whispering gently. Miranda's insides squeezed pleasantly again. It felt far too good to be true. Andréa was beautiful, intelligent, funny and she adored Miranda's children. It felt like a dream.

"Hey," Andréa whispered, shocking her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

She blinked and found Andréa standing near to her, a cautionary hand on her forearm and her eyes searching.

Miranda couldn't help it. Realistically, she had done a decent job of not accosting the poor woman as she'd walked in the front door, but after such an upheaval, she had very little control remaining. Shifting Archie into one arm, securing him against her chest, she took Andréa's arm and pulled her close. With no warning she leant in, cautiously, allowing Andréa to pull away if she wanted to. She found nothing but a cheeky grin on the woman's face.

As their lips touched, Miranda moaned. She didn't care that Andréa had just eaten dinner, or that they were standing on the stairs between the third and fourth floor. She didn't care that she'd only realised her feelings barely hours earlier. She didn't even care that she hadn't seen Andréa since that day, in the street, outside Elias Clarke.

"Oh," Andréa whispered, her hands cupping Miranda's face delicately. "Oh, let's never stop doing this," she muttered, charming Miranda completely.

She realised quite quickly that she had a free arm as well and she wrapped it around Andréa's middle to bring her closer. In doing so, they woke the baby.

"Oh," Andréa chuckled. "Sorry."

"I'm -"

"Hush," Andréa soothed. "It's okay. He'll go right back to sleep after he has his feed and then you and I -" She shrugged, but Miranda could see the hope in her eyes as she stared.

"Yes," she whispered. "You and I."

Andréa smiled, sliding her hands under Archie's body and taking him from her. She let her, of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little empty.

"It's alright," Andréa chuckled. "You can burp him if you're that sad when you let go."

Feeling altogether quite silly, Miranda brushed some lint off her sleeve and held her head up.

"Oh, I misspoke," Andréa said, looking small. "I apologise."

"No," she insisted, remembering that Miranda Priestly wasn't a coward. "No, Andréa. I -"

"Oh," she closed her eyes and Miranda held her steady. "I have missed the way you say my name."

Smiling uncharacteristically wide, Miranda pressed a gentle kiss to those kissable lips and rubbed her nose against Andréa's.

"Let me show you your rooms."

Andréa seemed unconcerned with where they were sleeping, but Miranda showed her the three rooms she thought they might find comfort in. A bedroom that was large enough for Andréa and Archie to be comfortable. An office that had been gutted and neutralised once Stephen had vacated and a small den that Miranda used as a reading room, but would suit Andréa when she wanted alone time.

"This is beautiful," she said, turning to smile at Miranda. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"I know we just did all this downstairs, but truly. This is," she sighed. "A lifesaver."

"Andréa, I don't want you to worry about a thing," Miranda clarified. "About anything. Nigel told me that with your job, went your health insurance as well." Her face fell and Miranda remembered the difficulties she faced when she first arrived in the country and tried to make her way in the world with nothing. "As soon as the customer service opens in the morning, they'll be adding you and Archie to my policy."

"Miranda -"

"Andréa, you know me," she said carefully. "You know how I think. And," she swallowed, her hands going a little clammy. "I want this. I want to explore these mutual feelings and explore our," she shrugged. "Options. And more than anything, I want to take care of you." The heat crept up her cheeks again and she stood definitely as Andréa watched her.

"You," Andréa said gently. "Are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever met." 

Miranda blinked, not expecting the praise and looked at Andréa with a frown.

"That is not," she bit her lip. "Nobody has ever said that to me before?"

"They don't see what I see," Andréa whispered, her hand cupping Miranda's face. Her heartfelt like it was about to explode out of her chest. "They never did. They don't see you working tirelessly behind the scenes so that hundreds of people have jobs and careers. They only see the dragon in the limelight. The one that feels just a little bit like  _ if I'm working this hard, then at the very least, you're going to put your best work in _ ." Miranda sorted. "I would bet everything I own, such as it is, that you have so many little schemes going on in the background to make sure everyone comes through this."

She blushed harder and Andréa laughed.

"I know you, Miranda. And I love you for it."

Taking greater care to avoid waking the baby, Miranda drew Andréa close again and kissed her in such a way that her toes curled on the carpet.

"Mm," Andréa muttered, changing the angle of her lips. "We should stop doing this otherwise we're going to get into trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name," Miranda breathed, her hands exploring Andréa's neck and sliding into her hair.

"The twins come by it honestly then," Andréa chuckled. Miranda laughed, pulling away and covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Don't hide," Andréa muttered. "Don't ever hide from me, love."

Miranda kissed her again and Andréa sighed against her lips and pulled away.

"I need to feed him and put him down and then maybe you and I can explore this further?"

"Oh," Miranda closed her eyes, disgusted with herself. "I, of course. Yes."

"Don't panic," Andréa said decisively. "It's okay. It's okay to feel out of your depth. I know I am."

"But -" Miranda was so shocked. Andréa seemed to know exactly what she was thinking at all times and she still felt uncomfortable.

"Miranda? I'm a homeless, jobless single mother with a preemie. And I'm in love with, arguably, one of the most powerful woman in New York, who seems to share my feelings and I have no idea how this is going to work."

"You always could read my mind," Miranda quipped.

"The point is," Andréa said gently. "Is that we can figure that out together. I don't want to live off you. I don't want to be kept. But," she shrugged. "I have no choice right now. That you would do so, come to my rescue like that, means more to me than you possibly imagine."

"Let me fetch your things from the garage and we shall reconvene afterwards."

"Thank you," Andréa smiled. "Kiss me before you go?"

Miranda had been in many relationships in her slightly longer life but none like this. Nobody had ever asked her that before and she was both charmed and confused by it.

"Are," Andréa was waiting for her. "You okay?"

"I just realised that this is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Nobody has ever asked me that before."

"Here's to new beginnings for both of us then," Andréa grinned. 

Miranda felt something slide home in her chest and kissed Andréa deeply. She sucked on Andréa's bottom lip as she stepped away, allowing her teeth to graze over it as she let go, leaving Andréa standing in the middle of the room breathing hard.

"Oh," she grinned as she opened her eyes again. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Miranda laughed all the way to the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Apologies for not posting last night. My pupper had to go over the rainbow bridge so I really didn't feel like anything at all :(**
> 
> **I have also managed to drag them to Christmas (I know it seems insane but roll with it). You'll find it in Ch5 - which I will post later tonight. Thank you all for the love. I'll reply as soon as I can.**
> 
> -0-

Miranda delivered Andréa's things to her room, leaving her and Archie to the baby's bedtime routine while she busied herself in her office. The excitement of the evening had resulted in the whole thing being undone and she was now a little behind on The Book but also the emails she'd promised herself she'd reply to once she was home. 

She got lost in the look of the fabric on the screen, knowing that this was what her readers would see from now on. Adjusting the brightness of her screen to full, she considered the difference that the brightness settings of the device made. She used her laptop to send off an email to IT with some questions and went back to the iPad. She worked and worked and worked until a soft throat clearing behind her disturbed her focus. 

She froze, realising that she had become so focussed that she had completely forgotten about Andréa.

"Andréa," she said, looking up in horror. "I'm -"

"Shh," Andréa smiled, pushing away from the doorpost where she was leaning and joining Miranda in the office. "Don't worry."

"But -"

Miranda was genuinely confused as she stared up at Andréa, who stopped just within arm's reach and smiled.

"I know you," Andréa whispered. "Probably as well as you know yourself. I certainly know you better than anyone else. Once I knew you were working, I unpacked some things and checked on the twins. Cassidy was reading so I sat with her for a while."

Miranda hadn't cried since that last time she'd spent some poignant time with Andréa in Paris, but she felt the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes now.

"You are," she blinked and one escaped down her cheek. "Andréa."

"I am," Andréa chuckled, making Miranda smile. "Your Andréa."

She sighed, closing her eyes and letting that sink in. A rustle of fabric caught her attention and a soft hand on her cheek made her open them again.

"May I join you?"

The confusion must have shown on her face and Andréa took pity on her.

"Like this," she whispered. 

Her heart stopped in her throat as Andréa pulled her pant-legs up a little and placed her knee beside Miranda's thigh, taking advantage of the wide seat.

"Okay?" she asked as she put her weight onto it and let her other knee settle beside the other thigh, straddling Miranda's lap. 

Miranda couldn't speak. She nodded mutely as Andréa pulled her hair over one shoulder and looked down at her, both hands settling on her shoulders softly and then, Miranda couldn't help as her eyes closed, all of her weight settled in her lap. 

"Am I too heavy?"

They seemed such innocent words, but Miranda was transported back to a time where her temper had addled her judgement.

"You are perfect," Miranda hissed, her hands reaching for Andréa's waist. "I misspoke, all those years ago. I misspoke badly. And I apologise for that."

Andréa beamed and they leaned in together. Miranda felt like she was home for the first time in her entire life. Andréa's hands were never still and as soon as Miranda felt comfortable with them squeezing her shoulders, they moved to her cheeks, manoeuvring her face to help Andréa slide her tongue between her lips and elicit another moan from her. It turned out that Andréa was very good at kissing. Her tongue traced patterns on Miranda's that made her breath hitch in her throat and her hands clench in Andréa's shirt.

"Oh, you taste so good," Andréa whispered as she pulled back for a breath. "You are so beautiful."

She had no words to reply, so she let herself relax a little and recalled that she had Andréa's whole body to explore at her leisure.

She used her position to pull Andréa impossibly closer and took great delight in the way she arched a little as their bellies pressed together, followed by their breasts. 

"Oh," Andréa breathed. "Miranda."

If Miranda died tomorrow she would be comforted that she heard her name with such supplication fall from Andréa's lips. Her hands moved around Andréa's waist and slid beneath her shirt. The burning skin under her fingertips was so soft that she moaned around Andréa's tongue tracing the backs of her teeth. 

The sensations that she chased were endless. Miranda would quite happily have stayed there for all of time tracing the tendons on Andréa's neck and making her breathe out her name. 

"We need to move," Andréa whispered. "I need to -"

A wail went up above them and it was like cold water had been splashed over Miranda's head.

"Oh," she blinked, letting go. "I'm so -"

"Don't you dare apologise," Andréa hissed. "Don't."

She nodded but didn't speak, her hands going back to Andréa's waste, gentler this time.

"That was," she shook her head. "More than I can cope with right now."

"I concur," Miranda smiled. 

"I want so much from you and for you," Andréa said, her lips caressing Miranda's hairline. "But for now, it is perhaps best for me to go and see my son and leave you to your work?"

"I do not like that plan, Andréa," she said tremulously. "But I agree that it might be best."

"Well, anytime that Miranda Priestly agrees with me, I win either way."

Miranda chuckled, cupping Andréa's cheek and kissing her gently. 

"Sleep well, my love."

"And you," Andréa smiled. "Do get some sleep. There will be time for this tomorrow."

"Maybe I should add you back on the payroll," Miranda quipped.

"Cheeky," Andréa shot back, kissing her and then standing. Miranda missed her weight on her immediately. "Oh you are," she bent back down and Miranda saw just a peek of a soft rise on her chest, causing her heart to beat wildly again. "I'm going," Andréa eased. "Sweet dreams."

"They will be," she muttered, quite without meaning to.

Andréa's laugh warmed her heart so much that she didn't really even mind the slight embarrassment as she left.

Any plans she had of doing more work went right out of the door with Andréa. She sat back in her chair like she had never done before and just enjoyed the tingling sensations in parts of her that she had thought broken. She considered her former husbands and realised that perhaps her love always should have gone to a woman. Richard had swept her off her feet when she was young and inexperienced. He was seven years older than her and not shy in showing her the wonders of pleasure. Their sex-life had been revolutionary to Miranda who had barely even known what to do with herself. If she thought kindly about that time, she might very well credit her sexual awakening to her metamorphosis into the Miranda Priestly who remained today. 

The fact that Richard was extending his lust to at least four other women was a decidedly dark period in her life. And so after the bitter custody battles, the barbed rejoinders and a good deal of time, Stephen arrived on scene. As PageSix has said, he was a safe bet. She had bristled at the time, but she knew it to be true now. She had chosen him because he was unimaginative and she'd had all the excitement she needed prior to his proposing to her. What she hadn't understood, back then, was that the lack of excitement in his personality would translate to the same in all other areas in her life as well. It also seemed as though he never had time for her either, despite his complaints of the opposite. Despite best efforts, it was difficult to get into anything he tried and it bred frustration; firstly in the bedroom which then spilt out into their lives as well. The effort he failed to put into her in any fashion had translated to her choosing not to put effort back into him.

They had imploded so spectacularly that it had sent ripples through the entire Runway floor. People ducked and covered, they blocked Stephen's numbers on all the phones. The only way Stephen could get hold of her was to communicate through their lawyers which had helped them move expediently through the process with very little bloodshed. What her staff could not realise, however, that it was not Stephen's exit, but rather Andréa's, that had her in such a mood. She knew now that, though she had blamed him for her ill thoughts, it had always been Andréa. Since the moment she dropped the Harry Potter manuscript on her desk, smirking triumphantly and  _ then _ informed her that she'd had two copies bound and delivered to the girls? That had been it. Miranda was lost to her beguiling smile and her enormous heart. 

Shaking herself, she stood, shutting down her desk for the night and promising herself that she would pick it up in the morning. Whether she did, or not, would remain to be seen. For now, she needed to rest.

As she locked up downstairs, setting the coffee-maker and checking the alarms and doors, she mounted the stairs with a spring in her step. Just as she put her hand on the doorframe, a cry from along the landing made her pause. She paused, wondering whether she should offer to help or whether that would be considered as interfering. Not knowing was the worst, so she decided to do what Miranda Priestly had always done, and assume one way or the other. The one thing she did  _ not _ want to do was interfere or, even worse, imply that she thought Andréa wasn't doing a good enough job but she would not leave him crying.

She knocked gently and when she heard nothing except Archie's wails, she cracked open the door and called Andréa's name. There was nobody in the room and she frowned, turning to see the bathroom door shut and understood. 

"Andréa?" she called through the door.

The shower was running and Miranda smiled. How she had wished Richard had sometimes taken up the slack so she could just enjoy a shower in peace. Moving to the pack-and-play that was set up, she made a mental note to see if she still had the girls' cribs in the attic. For now, though, he would be fine. She soothed him gently and smiled at the tiny blanket that he was throwing angrily around the place.

"Oh, you are so grumpy," she said, her voice unlike anything that anybody except her girls had ever heard. "Come here, little love."

Soothing him was not as easy as she thought it might be. He cried and waved his fists as she gently untangled him from his blanket and settled him against her shoulder.

"There we go," she muttered. "Easy."

She did not know his hungry cries but she knew that Andréa would have fed him when she left to come upstairs. Perhaps he had nodded off while he waited for her. It did not matter to her in the slightest. She tucked him into her neck and let him press against her skin as she rubbed his back.

She rocked and danced and hummed her way around the room. As she moved, he calmed and contented himself with making all the motions that told her he might be hungry. She knew Andréa would not be long, so she kept dancing, keeping him busy while they waited.

"Oh!"

"Hello," she said, doing a complicated move with her feet. She had already done the waltz so the foxtrot seemed a logical next step. "He was crying and you were in the shower. I hope that -"

"Of course it is," Andréa smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"You are most welcome," Miranda said easily. "I admit that babies are something of a weakness for me."

"I'll remember! Do you mind keeping him just a while longer?"

"Of course not," she said honestly. "There are two more movements left in the dance."

Andréa snorted and ducked back into the bathroom, leaving Miranda with her son.

She continued their dance and before long, Andréa returned, smiling at his quiet huffing against Miranda's neck.

"You," Andréa said gently to Miranda, running her hand over Archie's back. "Are everything."

"No, Andréa. You are."

"We'll agree to disagree."

Archie was removed from her arms and Andréa shuffled against the head of the bed and brushed away her hair.

"Are you staying?" she asked, without looking up.

"I shouldn't," Miranda mused.

Andréa hummed and let down her shirt, revealing such a beautiful sight that Miranda lost her breath. She stood rooted to the floor watching as Archie latched on so strongly, but also taking in every detail of Andréa's bare skin.

"You should not look at me like that, love. Not while I'm doing this."

Miranda shook herself and opened her mouth to apologise, but found Andréa grinning at her. 

"Don't apologise. We've been through it. Thank you for the compliment."

"You are welcome," Miranda shrugged. "You are beautiful."

"You need to go," Andréa laughed. "You're dreaming."

"I am not," she said imperiously. "When I say something, Andréa, I mean it."

"I know."

"I shall leave anyway," Miranda decided. "Please let me know if you need anything?"

"We'll be fine until morning," Andréa smiled. "But thank you. Sleep well."

"And you."

She left, closing the door behind her and escaping to her room. Though she did not usually bathe at night, she felt the need for a shower and turned the water on to get warm while she disrobed. 

Standing in front of the mirror was something she did often. In her profession, she needed to look the part as much as she needed to dictate what that part should be and was often more critical of herself than she was of the models that graced her pages. Turning, she took in the slight rounding of her belly and the small curve of her hips and nodded thankfully at the small waist she'd managed to maintain. Her breasts were not as perky as they had once been, but she decided long ago that anything altered by her children would get a free pass. Thus the moratorium on plastic surgery for those parts and the silver stretch marks around her belly button.

Moving up to her face, she blinked at herself, leaning forward to look into her eyes. She had not looked so light in many  _ many _ years and she smirked at herself as she drew her thong down her legs. She bit her lip as she found just how turned on she had been and did her best to think about something other than Andréa perhaps joining her under the water in the future. If there was one thing she did not want to do it was fantasise about the woman who held her heart but was only three doors down. It felt like cheating, somehow. 

The first time she wanted to break apart was under Andréa's ministration, not her own.

Nodding to herself, she got in, hissing at the temperature until her skin adjusted. She knew having showers this hot was not always advisable, but she didn't care. She luxuriated for a while before getting out and going about her nighttime routine. By the time she sunk into her bed, she was truly exhausted and ready for the morning of her new existence. 

She had insisted that she must change as the world had, but she had not anticipated quite so much change and just before her eyes closed, they rolled affectionately, thinking of the woman down the hall and hoping that it would not be long before she closed her eyes with her lover beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey look! It's the end but it's also Christmas lol Unlike most of my other fics, I didn't want this to be too in-depth, hope you understand. I tried to make the skip feel as natural as possible so if it works, great. If it doesn't, I'll know not to do it next time. Thank you all for your lovely comments. I'm really glad you all enjoyed it.**
> 
> **N.B. This is NSFW ;)**

-Epilogue-

Miranda Priestly had never been a huge fan of Christmas. Her girls enjoyed it, and so she had done her best to accommodate them in their excitement, but history had not been as kind to her as it had others. What she had not understood, in her previous years of Christmas accommodations, was just how much feeling the season produced if one was, in their own life, happy.

She glanced around the room, taking in the twinkling lights on the tree and the - yes, fine - the rather excess piles of presents under the tree. She thought back on the time that had passed between that fateful day in March and tonight's Christmas Eve.

As predicted, the world had not improved. If anything, it had become much worse. People had discounted the science of things and embraced derisiveness. Like Richard, a good number of people had sided with a number of powerful, but ultimately idiotic people and a good number of them had lost their lives. Only yesterday she had received word that two of their security team had died in recent weeks and the utter frustration of it all disgusted her.

Irv had been in her ear for months, insisting that they return to their desks, as a show of unity with those that she remained at odds with. She, in a rare show of absolute power over her dominion, turned him down and had the Board's approval to do so. The Runway staff would remain at home, where they were under strict instructions to isolate properly and that they be careful and remain safe and healthy. As recently as last week she had, once again, informed the staff at their weekly Zoom meeting that if they were the last people in the world to go back to in-person work, she would not be upset about that. They would ensure that they were all safe, or they would not go at all. To that end, as Irv tightened the screws on her budget.

Because of this, and to show him what she thought of that, she had quietly, and personally, relinquished a percentage of her salary to her staff, to ensure that her staff would not suffer for his stupidity. She had, to the younger woman's surprise, discussed it with Andréa before announcing it but Andréa had merely kissed her deeply and told her to go for it. They were not hurting as so many others were, even with the two extra mouths to feed.

They would all survive as long as her team did as well.

That need to protect both herself and her children had intensified with Andréa's peaceful and perfect inclusion in her life. Archie had come along in leaps and bounds, but when they had called an ambulance in June to transport him to New-York Presbyterian with breathing difficulties, she had paced the floor of their room for three hours until Andréa had let her know he was okay. She had noticed how grumpy he'd been when she picked him up from his nap that afternoon. Andréa had been attending a Zoom meeting for a new project she had found during their time in isolation. But when she'd passed him back to his mother after she'd joined them, Andréa had frowned as he latched on and watched carefully until he started gulping at the air. Miranda had scrambled to retrieve her phone and dial 911 as his lips turned blue.

The temerity of the emergency services man telling her she could not go with them was as impressive as it was terrifying. As it happened, it was only Andréa's gentle hand on her face that calmed her down. Her relationship with Archie had quickly become as important to her as her relationship with the twins. She would give her life for Andréa's son and it was only that thought that stopped her from creating the biggest scene she had ever made. Following protocol, but breaking her heart in the process, Andréa had gone with Archie alone - as she should have - and had returned two days later with a tired and unsettled Archie and a new oxygen tank as well. His premature body had done admirably but had fallen victim to chronic lung disease. While the doctors had assured them both, via video call a few days later, that he would likely grow out of, in the meantime, it would create a bit of difficulty.

The global pandemic had become even more terrifying for them.

Yet, they had managed, as they always did and Andréa had taken to her new role as both mother and medical practitioner like a duck to water. By now, the four of them were well-practised at attaching a new tube to an oxygen tank, taping the tubes to his little cheeks and keeping him busy while Andréa did her best to keep his airways clear and his immune system healthy. Now, at just barely one, he was scooting - but not quite running - around like any other late-blossoming one year old. He had a little less energy at times and a very, very long line of tubing following him, but they and his paediatrician were very happy with his progress.

She chuckled to herself at how many presents she'd managed to order without Andréa realising. The woman did not know it yet, but there was a whole play gym under the tree that would have to be constructed in the morning. Archie had developed a love of climbing and she wanted to nurture his sense of balance and adventure, even while they were still isolated. She was, perhaps, a little indulgent.

"Hello, my love," Andréa whispered in her ear, her hands sliding over Miranda's stomach and up to cup her breasts.

"Oh," she breathed. "Hello, darling."

"Miranda?" she said, sterner now. "Where the hell did all those presents come from?"

"Um -"

She turned and cupped Andréa's cheek, smiling at her frown. Unable to help it, she kissed the woman gently, but with fire, sliding her own hand around the back of her and over her ass.

"Nuh-uh," Andréa said, stepping back and looking around her. "How the -" She stopped and took a deep breath, looking at Miranda with some fire in her eyes. "You cheated."

"Miranda Priestly does not cheat!"

"We had a limit!"

"We did," Miranda smiled.

"Oh my god, who did you terrorise to get things for free!"

"No one," Miranda laughed. "No one. It's fine. I admit. I did cheat just a little. You are right." Andréa's mouth fell open as she understood the sheer number of gifts under the tree. "The girl's stuck to their limit though," she added helpfully.

"MIRANDA!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around her love properly. Andréa wasn't to know but as soon as Miranda had decided what she was purchasing for her beautiful lover, all manner of budgets had gone out of the window. The petite, but beautiful diamond, set in platinum with three smaller diamonds around it held the promise of everything to come in their lives. Though Archie was still experiencing the beginnings of life, they had discussed more children and Miranda had been pleased to find that Andréa was not opposed. Whether she carried them or they adopted mattered little to Miranda; the addition to their household had woken up her need to nurture something that was not her magazine. 

"You are _miles_ away," Andréa's voice brought her back to the present.

"I was just thinking about the gift that is waiting under the tree for you," she said easily.

"Ooh," Andréa beamed. "Is it a toaster? One hundred dollars promises to be a brilliant toaster," she said with a heavy dose of sardonicism.

Okay, so Miranda had absolutely obliterated the budget they had set for themselves.

"It is not a toaster," Miranda chuckled.

"Maybe I should open it now?"

"You may," Miranda shrugged. "If that is your wish?"

She meant it as well. She would not mind proposing to her Andréa here, in the dark with only the sparkling lights as company.

"Really?"

"Yes," she shrugged. "Would you like to?"

Andréa nodded, no doubt knowing what Christmas would be like with the twins and Archie tomorrow morning. Miranda retrieved the little bag and held it out to her lover with a soft smile.

"Miranda, that is a -"

"Open it?" she asked quietly.

Andréa's hands were shaking as she reached for the bag and, after a glance at Miranda, reached inside and pulled out the small box.

"Mir -"

"Andréa," she whispered, cupping the woman's cheek and taking the box from Andréa's hands. "You came into my life when I did not know that I needed you and while I may not have realised how much I needed you then, I do know now. I know that I cannot imagine ever being without you and Archie in my life. Would you," she whispered finally, her heart beating heavily. She opened the box in her hand and stepped back, dropping to her knees in front of Andréa. "Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Andréa froze and stared between the ring in Miranda's hand and Miranda's eyes.

"You're -"

"I had incorrectly assumed that I was not made for marriage, Andréa," she whispered, looking at the ring for a while. "It turns out that Miranda Priestly is sometimes wrong. I _am_ made for marriage, but I was waiting for the right person. I was waiting for you."

"You really are proposing," Andréa whispered, her hands going to her face. "But I'm -"

"I love you Andréa," Miranda said easily.

And it was easy. Loving Andréa was her greatest and easiest achievement. She loved being the woman that Andréa curled around in bed, she loved being the one that woke Andréa up with gentle kisses beneath the chin and tentative touches along her skin. If she had thought her sexual awakening had already occurred, she was sorely mistaken. Making love to Andréa was like a drug and even her staff, via video conference, had noticed how at ease she was. Nigel had joined her in an editorial Zoom late in the day and had spent a good portion of the evening discussing Andréa's presence in her life, rather than whatever it was they had needed to. In recent weeks as they'd put together the Christmas edition, when Archie napped, Andréa would join her in her office and they would work quietly together until it was time for her to go back to being Archie's mother.

Now though, she awaited Andréa's answer.

"Unless you -"

"No," Andréa breathed. Miranda's heart stopped. "NO! I mean Yes! Yes, Miranda." She breathed and asked with a look but Andréa beamed. "I would love to be your wife, Miranda. I," she shook her head. "Am so overwhelmed."

"This doesn't really change anything," Miranda muttered, removing the ring from the box and kissing Andréa's palm before she slid it onto her delicate fingers. "Except that everyone will know that you are mine and that I am yours."

"You are so fucking romantic sometimes," Andréa whispered. She pulled Miranda closer by the scruff of the Christmas jumper the girls had bought for her and pressed their lips together aggressively.

Miranda loved it when she got like this. When she was overcome with emotion and had only her body to express herself. The first time it had happened they had spent the rest of the night taking pleasure from each other incessantly. Since then it had only become more intense. 

"Oh," Miranda whispered as Andréa slid her hands under her shirt. "Andréa."

"Tell me," Andréa whispered, pushing her back onto her knees, but joining her as well. "Tell me."

"I love you," she whispered, allowing Andréa to push her onto the floor in front of the Christmas tree. 

The children were ensconced in their beds, there was not an ounce of work to consider and Miranda was happy to give herself completely to Andréa. Previously she would have immediately vetoed making love in any place other than their bedroom, especially considering the fact that they all lived in the same house at the same time, but Andréa was insatiable at times. They had made love in nearly all of the rooms in the house. Sometimes, it was quick and sometimes it was languid as the baby napped and the girls attended school. She pushed those thoughts away now as Andréa pushed up her sweater and unhooked her bra.

"Oh baby," Andréa murmured, biting the soft skin beneath Miranda's nipple. "You are so beautiful."

Miranda couldn't speak as Andréa pushed her thigh between Miranda's legs and engulfed her right breast. She arched into the touch and twitched as Andréa groaned happily. The first was always quick and though she initially was rather embarrassed, Andréa had quickly and practically pointed out that a fast start enabled a slow and unhurried second, third and sometimes even forth. The woman played Miranda like a fiddle.

Andréa wasted no time in unsnapping her Ralph Lauren pants and sliding her hand beneath them and into her La Perla with another groan.

"You are always so wet for me," Andréa groaned, switching to her other breast. "So ready, whenever I want you."

"I'm yours," Miranda gasped as Andréa found her clit and rolled over it gently. "Only ever yours."

Their breath filled the silence of the room as Andréa wound her body tighter and tighter until she broke under the strain with a whispered declaration of love. Andréa dropped to her shoulder, her fingers still rolling gently over her as Andréa eked out the rest of her pleasure. 

"I love the way you come for me," she whispered. "The way your body breaks for me."

Miranda made a noise, but couldn't have told anyone what that noise was, but she made it and Andréa sat up and pulled off her bottoms with little ceremony. 

"I refuse to be half-naked if you are not also bared," she muttered, biting down on Andréa's neck.

"Mmm," Andréa hissed. "Fine."

They readjusted their position to the floor in front of the sofa and pulled down the throw to cover them in case one of the kids wandered in. It would be unusual and they did not expect it, but they were nothing if not careful. 

As Andréa's beautiful skin was revealed, Miranda could wait no longer. Smiling at the sparkling ring on her finger, she rolled them, pinning Andréa with her hips and groaning as their centers brushed. She pawed at Andréa, feeling well out of her emotional depth, though they had done this so many times. The sounds Andréa was making as she teased sensitive areas into goosebumps made her own clench in sympathy. 

"Take me," Andréa whispered as Miranda was curling her tongue around her nipple. She still breastfed Archie before he slept and Miranda groaned as her breast gave up its sweetness for a moment. "Oh god love," Andréa breathed. "Please fuck me."

Contrary to popular belief, Miranda was incredibly good at following directions and she slid her hand down Andréa's body, over her ribs and stomach, between her legs. 

"Yes," she hissed. "Please."

It had not taken them long to find each other in Miranda's bed, one night barely two weeks after Andréa had moved in. For a time, Miranda considered that they were moving too fast, but as Andréa had slid down her body and slid her tongue deep inside her on that first night at about three o'clock in the morning, all thoughts of that had fled. 

They had moved her in properly then. Andréa moved into Miranda's room, Archie had followed in the crib he'd inherited from the girls, placed by Andréa's bedside until he had grown old enough to spend the night in the adjacent room. Miranda, to this day, still took turns with Andréa and often spent part of her night soothing him back to sleep so her lover could sleep. However, once he'd vacated the immediate vicinity, that is when their love had really blossomed. Miranda had catalogued every twitch Andréa had given as she explored her body and she used every single memory she had to take her to new heights on the first day of their new chapter.

"Yes love," Andréa whispered as Miranda slid her fingers straight in. 

Her legs fell open and Miranda groaned now at how wet Andréa was. She pressed deeper and used the pressure of her hips to help show Andréa how much she loved their love. She curled her fingers and engulfed Andréa's mouth for the shout she knew would come. Their tongues warred inside as she twitched her fingers gently in time with Andréa's canting hips. Andréa hissed at the burn and grabbed her own thighs, spreading herself wider to help.

Miranda groaned at the visual and sat back, taking it all in.

"Use your mouth, love," Andréa suggested, knowing how Miranda loved that. She made a noise of acceptance and shimmied down, scissoring her fingers slightly to keep up the gentle stretch and fell on Andréa's center with a hunger she knew would never be satiated. 

Her lover screamed into a cushion and bowed so severely that she sat up as Miranda sucked her clit into her mouth and grazed her teeth against it. She felt the gush of liquid around her fingers and knew that Andréa would want more. She slid her fingers out and immediately thrust her tongue inside instead. Andréa's taste was like a drug and she devoured her noisily and greedily while Andréa writhed beneath her. 

"Fuck," Andréa pleaded. Like a mantra, she breathed the word until Miranda felt her tightening again.

Miranda moaned as a fresh burst of liquid coated her tongue and Andréa's fingers gripped the back of her head. It was this moment that Miranda had come to live for. Not the moment their edition was completed, not the moment it was published. That was her old life. Her new life was governed by this moment, where Andréa was prone beneath her mouth. This moment, where she had the ultimate power. A power that no one else had. And a power she could wield with mercy or without.

"I love you Andréa," she breathed, gulping down air and sliding three fingers inside her fiance. "I love you so much it should be impossible."

Andréa did not answer. She babbled endlessly as her fist gripped Miranda's hair and Miranda thrust inside, over and over and over.

She felt the moment as it happened. The spongy flesh beneath her fingers getting just a little more spongy and a little more sensitive and Andréa, forgetting the pillow squealed and jerked as a gush of liquid ran poured out of her and over Miranda's hand. Miranda, overcome with such emotion came as well, jerking uncontrollably into Andréa, which only made her contort at such an angle that her back cracked. Miranda pushed their hips back together, trying to touch the pleasure that was coursing through her. 

It was like that sometimes. Messy, without finesse. Endless. Intense. She didn't care. Her hand was soaking wet, as was the floor around them though thankfully, it was covered by the throw they had thought to get. She collapsed onto Andréa's stomach and tried to catch her breath, as her future bride did the same.

"Fuck you are good at that," Andréa whispered finally, her voice hoarse.

"I do try," she drawled. Making Andréa cum always gave her such feelings of accomplishment, but in times like this, she always felt a little more accomplished than usual. Andréa chuckled and Miranda felt it between her legs before she heard it. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, withdrawing her fingers slowly.

"No," Andréa breathed. "You can never hurt me."

Miranda did not reply but shimmied up Andréa's body to kiss her languidly. Just as Andréa's hands slid into Miranda's thoroughly messy hair, a call came over the baby monitor.

"Maaaaaaaaa."

"Well," Andréa chuckled, looking up at her softly. "Your son is calling."

Miranda, as she always did when Andréa said that out loud, beamed and got to her knees, pulling Andréa up with her. They kissed softly before Miranda pulled on her clothing and followed the babble to their boy - stopping briefly to clean up first. 

She beamed at him as he stood clinging to the bars of his crib, pointing upwards to indicate he wanted out. 

"You are far too delightful, young man," she muttered. She picked up one of his hearing aids and slid it onto his ear before she picked him up. "Are you awake, my boy?" she asked softly.

As he always did in the wee hours of the morning, he jumped a bit at the sound, before he rested his ear against her chest and sighed, jamming his thumb into his mouth. She chuckled and sat down in their favourite place, a beautiful mahogany rocking chair in the corner and she moved him sideways across her lap where she could cradle him. Knowing he was more tired than anything, she picked up the book she had been reading before he'd gone to sleep and started reading again. It was not long before Andréa joined them, pressing a kiss to both their heads and laying with a happy sigh on the sofa beside them. Miranda turned the pages as Archie pushed his face into her and they rocked gently until, as she read the final pages of The Night Before Christmas, she felt him doze off. She took off his hearing aide again and stood, rocking him side to side to keep him asleep before putting him back to bed, Andréa's warm hand on her back.

"Let's go to bed," she muttered, soothing the frown on his forehead with her hand. "I do not doubt that between him or the girls we will have to be up again in a few hours."

They met again in the middle of their bed and Miranda tucked a stray piece of hair behind Andréa's ear. She pulled her left hand to her lips and kissed the finger where the new ring sat.

"I love you," she said genuinely. "I love what you have given me and what we have. I love that you have given it to me freely Andréa. I cannot begin to -"

"I love _you_ ," Andréa smiled. "Of the two of us, it is you that has given _us_ everything. This year," she scoffed. "I thought it would be awful back in March. But it has turned into it being _everything._ "

"I have seen what is important and I like it," Miranda admitted. "I do not ever want to go back to physical work and be apart from the four of you."

Andréa smiled and pressed a kiss to each eyelid.

"Let's get through Christmas before we make any sweeping changes to our existence," she laughed. "And," she wagged her fingers on the left hand. "You're going to have to marry me at some stage."

"Oh, I plan to," Miranda whispered, cupping Andréa's cheek. "I plan to."

"Merry Christmas, Miranda Priestly," Andréa sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Andréa Sachs," Miranda whispered, pulling Andréa in and closing her eyes with a smile on her face.


End file.
